The compound obtained by this invention has been prepared by allowing tetrahydronaphthylamine derivative to react with monoester terephthalic halide and then subjecting to de-esterification (JP. Unexamd Pat. Publn. No. 61-76440). This method is, however, unfavorable for the production of the objective compound on an industrial scale, because starting amine derivative is not readily available, this amine derivative is toxic to the human body and more complicated steps are required. Moreover, it may be difficult in some cases to say that the obtained compound by this method is suitable for formulation.